Třída Sovereign
Třída ''Sovereign'' byla vyvinuta ke konci 24. století. Plavidla této třídy jsou spojením té nejmodernější technologie své doby. Historie třídy Vývoj Projekt Sovereign se vyvíjel v rámci nové stavební politiky Federace, která byla zavedena v období borgské hrozby, a proto zahrnoval užití co možná nejúčinnějších obranných technologií. Při katastrofální bitvě u Wolf 359 však byl tento projekt ještě v plenkách. Borgové zaútočili nad očekávání brzy a příliš prudce. Těžké vyzbrojení. To byl hlavní požadavek Hvězdné flotily na tuto novou třídu hvězdných plavidel v období všeobecného strachu z Borgů. Projekt vyžadoval co nejsilnější plátování, a když přijde na výkonnost počítače, tak co nejúčinnější štíty, vyzbrojení a systémové schopnosti. Třída Sovereign je vlastně kombinací komfortu zavedeného větší třídou ''Galaxy'' a taktické síly nové třídy Prometheus. (Star Trek: First Contact) Warpové motory třídy Sovereign byly navrženy tak, aby eliminovaly subprostorové distorzní efekty působené standardními warp motory, ale přesto nevyužívají variabilní technologii gondol zavedenou příchodem třídy ''Intrepid''. (Star Trek Nemesis) Tato třída byla vybavena také velkým odpalovačem kvantových torpéd umístěným před parabolou deflektoru nad kapitánovou jachnou, který je schopen odpálit nejméně 4 torpéda za sekundu. (Star Trek: First Contact) Enterprise-E V roce 2372 byla loď třídy Sovereign jménem [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)|USS Enterprise-E]] poprvé vypuštěna ze suchého doku. Je známo, že v aktivní službě je ještě nejméně jedna další loď této třídy, a to prototyp [[USS Sovereign|USS Sovereign]]. Křest ohněm pro třídu Sovereign přišel velmi záhy v roce 2373, a to když se Enterprise zúčastnila bitvy s Borgy v sektoru 001, a velkou mírou přispěla k poražení útočící Krychle. (Star Trek: First Contact) V roce 2375 se posádka Enterprise zapletla do komplotu druhu Son'a podporovaného také admirálem Hvězdné flotily Matthewem Doughertym, za násilné vystěhování Ba'ku z jejich izolovaného světa uprostřed Vřesoviště. Son'a plánovali "sklidit" metafázovou radiaci z prstenců planety, ale potřebovali k tomu pomoc Hvězdné flotily. Kapitán Jean-Luc Picard cítil, že toto přemístění Ba'ku je přímým porušením Základní směrnice, a poslal na povrch planety výsadek sestavený z členů posádky Enterprise, aby zabránil jejich zajmutí a vystěhování. Komandér William Riker dostal mezitím rozkaz odletět s Enterprise na hranici Vřesoviště, kontaktovat Radu Federace a ukázat, kam až celá tato situace dospěla. Byla to zrádná cesta. Vřesoviště mělo velmi negativní dopady na vnější komunikaci, stejně tak i na lodní impulzní pohon. Navíc se jí v patách brzy objevily bojové křižníky Son'a, vyslané Ahdarem Ru'afem. Jejich úkolem bylo dostihnout Enterprise ještě před hranicí Vřesoviště a zabránit komunikaci s Radou. Během následné bitvy byla Enterprise vážně poškozena zrádnými zbraněmi nepřítele. Warpové jádro muselo být vystřeleno, aby svým výbuchem zacelilo nebezpečnou trhlinu v subprostoru vyvolanou subprostorovou zbraní Son'a. I přes to dokázal Riker Son'a porazit. Rozkázal nasát metreonový plyn, který byl přirozenou součástí Vřesoviště a záhy poté jej vypustil přímo před nepřátelské lodě. Jakmile Son'a použili zbraně, plyn explodoval. Tento výbuch zničil jednu nepřátelskou loď, druhou vážně poškodil. Později se Enterprise podařilo přesvědčit Federační radu, aby znovu zvážila své plány s Ba'ku. (Star Trek: Insurrection) Součastnost Konec Dominionské války byl pro Federaci ve znamení opětovné obnovy Flotily, která byla po tomto krvavém konfliktu téměř v troskách. Třída Sovereign podstoupila v rámci této revitalizace důležitou přestavbu. Mezi hlavní změny patřilo zejména přidání 5ti dalších palub, 5ti dalších odpalovačů torpéd a 4 phaserových drah. Nepatrnou změnou prošly také pylony warp gondol. Enterprise odzkoušela tyto nové systémy přímo v bitvě, když se v roce 2379 střetla s Rémským válečným ptákem Scimitarem v Bassenově zlomu. V této konfrontaci byla Enterprise velmi vážně poškozena, i když si v bitvě vedla na rozdíl od dvou Romulanských válečných ptáku třídy Norexan poměrně dobře. Utrpěla několik vážných poškození trupu, a to dokonce i na můstku. Nebyla však schopna těžce vyzbrojený Scimitar zastavit, alespoň ne tradičním způsobem. Jako poslední naději a s posledními zbytky energie nařídil Picard kolizní kurz na Scimitar. To způsobilo masivní destrukci velké části talířové sekce v její přední části. Tato kolize sice Scimitar vyřadila, ale Shinzon, který byl hnán pomstou aktivoval svou smrtící thalaronovou zbraň a namířil ji na Enterprise. Zbraň byla později vyřazena a Scimitar zničen, díky zásahu komandéra Data, který se obětoval, aby zachránil Enterprise. Loď se později vrátila na Zemi, kde strávila několik týdnů intenzivních oprav v suchém doku. (Star Trek Nemesis) Technická data Konstrukční parametry a rozvržení lodi Třída Sovereign má, jako většina lodí Flotily, dvě sekce trupu: sekci tvaru talíře zvanou primární trup, dále pak sekundární trup, jehož součástí jsou v zadní části warp gondoly. V rámci zaběhlých standartů slouží vyšší paluby lodi především jako velitelské a obytné prostory, zatímco ve spodních sekcích se nachází systémy strojovny a zásoby paliva. Lodě třídy Sovereign jsou 685 metrů dlouhé. Všech 29 palub je doslova přeplněno obrovským množstvím vybavení, materiálu a systémů pro chod lodi nezbytných. Podle tradice Hvězdné flotily je číslování palub sestupné. Na vrcholu talířové sekce se nachází paluba 1, a podle další tradice zde nalezneme hlavní můstek. Podobně jako na lodích třídy Galaxy, se za zadní stěnou můstku nachází konferenční místnost. Na této palubě se dále nachází pracovna, kterou využívá kapitán lodi, a také vzduchový uzávěr s přípojnou kabinou. Paluba 2 je první z mnoha palub v nichž se nachází především kajuty posádky. Zde konkrétně jsou to kajuty nejvyšších důstojníků. Dále se zde nachází také důstojnická jídelna. Na palubách 3 až 9 se také nacházejí především kajuty posádky, dále také četné výhledové observatoře, vědecké laboratoře, hlavní hangár raketoplánů, potrubí s optickými datovými kabely a také primární jádro počítače. Posledními patry talířové sekce třídy Sovereign jsou paluby 10 až 14. Na palubě 10 a 11 se nachází v přední a zadní části skladiště. Na palubě 11 se dále nachází phaserové systémy. Senzory a sekundární navigační deflektor najdeme na palubě 12. Paluba 14 je z větší části vyhrazena pro systémy strojovny. Dále se zde nachází spodní senzorová platforma. Paluby 15 až 18 zahrnují parabolu hlavního navigačního deflektoru. Nachází se zde také pomocný můstek, který je také znám pod označením Bojový můstek. Palubu 13 prakticky celou zaplňují nádrže deuteria, a je to jakási pomyslná čára mezi obytnými prostorami a inženýrskými sekcemi. Hlavní strojovna a její přidružené systémy, jako například vodiče EPS, centrální reakční komora hmoty a antihmoty, podpůrné laboratoře a počítačové jádro strojovny se rozprostírají skrze paluby 14 až 18. Na palubě 16 se také nacházejí odpalovací a úchytné mechanismy kapitánovy jachty. Když se přesuneme na nejspodnější paluby lodi, tak na palubách 24 a 25 nalezneme nabíjecí a odpalovací mechanismy sekundárního odpalovače kvantových torpéd, zatímco na palubě 27 se nachází přední a zadní emitery vlečného paprsku. Reakční generátor antihmoty a další skladiště se nacházejí na palubách 28 a 29, podél spodní phaserové dráhy. Velící a kontrolní systémy Počítačový systém lodí třídy Sovereign má bioneurální základ. Systémy řídí celkem dvě počítačová jádra. Primární počítačové jádro se nachází přímo pod hlavním můstkem na palubách 6 až 8. Sekundární jádro je umístěno v inženýrské sekci na palubách 15 až 17. Hlavní můstek Primárním operačním a kontrolním střediskem lodi je hlavní můstek, který se nachází na vrcholu primárního trupu. Přímo z můstku je dohlíženo na všechny primární mise, operace, a také se odtud koordinují všechny oblastní aktivity. Centrální část hlavního můstku je vyhrazena pro kapitána a dva další důstojníky, pro jejich křesla a informační panely. Kapitánovo křeslo je na rozdíl od sousedních dvou umístěno na vyšším schodku. Křesla dvou důstojníků jsou vybavena plně programovatelnými konzolami pro různá užití. Přímo před velitelskou oblastí se nachází konzola kormidelníka a hned vedle ní konzola stejného designu, ovšem zrcadlově obrácená. Tu využívá operační důstojník. Přímo před těmito konzolami je potom hlavní výhledová obrazovka. V zadní části můstku, na stejné úrovni jako kapitánské křeslo se po kapitánově pravici nachází taktická a bezpečnostní konzola. Na druhé straně po kapitánově levici se nachází operační konzola stejného designu jako taktická. V prostoru za taktickou konzolou se nachází operační sekce mise, na levoboku, na protější straně potom sekce pro planetární výzkum a také několik dalších konzol sloužících různým účelům dle potřeby. Na zadní stěně můstku je umístěna hlavní systémová obrazovka, podobná té, která se nachází také ve strojovně. Všechny relevantní informace (jako například poškození, rozvody energie, atd.) mohou být zobrazeny na tomto průřezovém schématu plavidla. Tento monitor může být užit k řízení lodních operací a v případě nutnosti může být také konfigurován k limitované letové kontrole nad plavidlem. Podél zadní zdi je umístěna také velká konzola strojovny. Nachází se zde menší diagram průřezu lodi, který zobrazuje všechna relevantní data týkající se strojovny např. schéma warpového pole či data o výkonu motorů. Na můstku se nachází celkem dva turbovýtahy. Je zde také pohotovostní žebřík, spojující můstek s nižšími palubami. Z můstku vedou také přímé vstupy do konferenční místnosti a kapitánovy pracovny. (Star Trek: First Contact) Konferenční místnost Konferenční neboli brífingová místnost se nachází přímo za můstkem. Je to vlastně observatoř s velkými vykrojenými okny, jimiž lze pozorovat vesmír za lodí. Uprostřed této místnosti se nachází dlouhý stůl s několika židlemi. Na palubě lodi Enterprise se podél stěny, která odděluje místnost od můstku, dříve nacházela po celé délce prosklená vitrína s vystavenými miniaturami všech lodí jménem Enterprise. Později, zřejmě po přestavbě, byla tato výstavní plocha zredukována, a modely byly přesunuty až k okrajům stěny. Doprostřed byla umístěna velká brífingová obrazovka s několika ovládacími panely. (Star Trek Nemesis) Kapitánova pracovna Na palubě lodí třídy Sovereign se nacházejí hned dvě místnosti, které lze označit jako kapitánovy pracovny. Obě se nacházejí na palubě 1, a to na pravoboku i levoboku vedle můstku. Místnost na pravoboku je vybavena jako kancelář, druhá jako odpočinková místnost velícího důstojníka. Kancelář je určena k práci, k diskuzím s důstojníky či admirály, druhá spíše k odpočinku v případech, kdy je nutné, aby se kapitán zdržoval v blízkosti můstku. V rohu této místnosti se nachází jednoduchá úzká postel, a nad ní je malá knihovnička. Směrem k zadní části místnosti se nachází stůl s počítačovou konzolou. V roku za stolem je vchod do koupelny se sonickou sprchou. Je zde také velké zrcadlo, pod nímž se nachází umyvadlo. Na umyvadle nejsou žádné kontrolky, voda se spouští automaticky, když se ruce umístí pod kohoutek. Pohonné systémy Lodě třídy Sovereign jsou schopny dosáhnout warpové rylosti, skrze dvě warpové gondoly, jejichž součástí je velké množství warp cívek. Maximální rychlost je stupeň 9. Warpový pohon je vybaven nejnovějšími technologiemi, které byly vyvinuty během studia struktury warpového pole. Nezpůsobuje tedy poškozování subprostoru, jako předchozí typy vesmírných lodí. Lodě této třídy jsou vybaveny dvěma impulzními motory. Oba se nachází v zadní části talířové sekce lodi, na obou stranách. (Star Trek: First Contact) Ovládací prvky systémů impulzního a warpového pohonu jsou součástí hlavní strojovny. Do prostor hlavní strojovny je možno vstoupit velkými ochrannými dveřmi. Tyto dveře se nachází na palubě 15 i 16. V případě, kdy na lodi dojde k interním či externím bezpečnostním rizikům, nebo v případě pohotovosti mohou být neprodyšně uzavřeny. Strojovna na palubě lodí této třídy je mnohem větší, než na starších typech plavidel, rozprostírá se skrze tři paluby, a to zejména z důvodu lepšího přístupu k velkému warpovému jádru, které se táhne skrze několik palub. Velká část ovládacích prvků strojovny je umístěna na palubě 16 a na vyvýšené platformě. Kolem tubusu warpového jádra je uspořádáno velké množství kontrolních konzol, které mohou být také rekonfigurovány k převzetí velitelské kontroly nad můstkem a zbytkem lodi. Největší pracovní stanice je Hlavní systémová obrazovka, která se obvykle používá k monitorování statusu všech klíčových systémů, a může být obsluhována až čtyřmi důstojníky najednou. Na zdech strojovny je také umístěno velké množství displejů, včetně těch schematických, které zobrazují výkon a stav pohonných systémů lodi. Nádrže na deuterium se nachází nad jádrem, zatímco kontejnery antihmoty s ním sousedí ve spodní části. Podél warpového jádra jsou umístěny dva tubusy, které obsahují vysoce nebezpečnou chladící směs. Energie, kterou vyprodukuje reakční komora warp jádra je ze Strojovny vedena dvěma oblédnými energetickými potrubími přímo do warp gondol. (Star Trek: Insurrection) Ve strojovně je dále velký počet žebříků a přístupových portů do Jefferiesových průlezů, které se nacházejí po celé lodi. Další dva žebříky, které jsou na obou stranách, umožňují přístup na parto strojovny, které je již součástí paluby 15. (Star Trek: First Contact) Kolem roku 2379, začala Hvězdná flotila vybavovat warpové reaktory silovými poly. (Star Trek Nemesis) :Není přesně známo, jakou roli hrálo silové pole warp jádra při ochraně zbytku lodi. V jediném zaznamenaném případě jeho použití bylo vyřazeno hned na počátku bitvy, prakticky záhy po jeho aktivaci. Jak tedy může silové pole kolem reakční komory pomoci lodi zůstává záhadou. (Nicméně je možné, že mohlo být vztyčeno jako ochrana posádky strojovny před energetickými výboji.) :''Podobná taktika byla použita v epizodě VOY: Day of Honor B'Elannou Torresovou, když vztyčila silové pole úrovně 10 kolem strojovny [[USS Voyager|''Voyageru]] těsně před vyhozením warp jádra. Je tedy možné, že silové pole může zpomalit proces protržení warp jádra a nahnat pár minut.'' Taktické systémy Lodě třídy Sovereign mají mnohem více zbraňových systémů, než předchozí třídy průzkumných lodí. Mezi jejich zbraňový arzenál patří kvantová torpéda, fotonová torpéda, silnější phasery a rycheljší operační schopnosti počítače. Phaserový systém Třída Sovereign je vybavena šestnácti phaserovými drahami, které jsou rozmístěny po celém trupu. Sedm dorsálních phaserových drah je umístěno na primárním trupu. Nejdelší z nich se táhne podél celé talířové části a kopíruje tedy její oválný tvar. Šest menších drah pokrývá zadní dorsální část talíře. Na spodní straně talířové sekce jsou umístěny 4 phaserové dráhy, které ji v půlkruzích opisují na pravoboku i levoboku. Samostatná phaserová dráha je umístěna kolem spodního zakřivení inženýrského (sekundárního) trupu. Během přestavby byly 4 phaserové dráhy přidány na konce pylonů nesoucích warp gondoly. Na každý pylon byly přidány dvě, jedna dorsální, jedna ventrální. Image:Dorsal_Draha.jpg|Palba z dorsální phaserové dráhy Image:Battle of the Bassen Rift 1.jpg|Plný rozptyl dorsálních phaserových drah talířové sekce Image:Sekundarni_Phasery_2.jpg|Palba z phaserové dráhy sekundárního trupu Image:Phaser_Pylon.jpg|Palba z phaserové dráhy na pylonu gondoly Torpédový systém V originální konfiguraci byla třída Sovereign vybavena pěti odpalovači torpéd. "Hlavní" torpédomet se nachází na spodní části talířové sekce, přímo nad Kapitánovou jachtou. Na přední části sekundárního trupu, přímo pod hlavním deflektorem je pak umístěn zdvojený torpédomet. Stejný zdvojený torpédomet se nachází také na zádi sekundárního trupu. Při pozdější přestavbě lodí této třídy bylo přidáno dalších 5 odpalovačů. 3 z nich se nacházejí na svrchní části talířové sekce. Samostatný odpalovač je namířen vpřed a nachází se na palubě 3. Zdvojený odpalovač namířený dozadu se nachází nad zadním vzduchovým uzávěrem. Další dva odpalovače se nacházejí na sekundárním trupu. Oba jsou namířeny dozadu a jsou umístěny nad a pod hangárem sekundárního trupu. Lodě třídy Sovereign jsou normálně vybaveny oběma typy torpéd - fotonovými i kvantovými. (Star Trek: First Contact); (Star Trek Nemesis) Image:Enterprise-E firing quantum torpedoes.jpg|Palba z "hlavního" torpédometu na spodní straně talířové sekce Image:Sovereign class engineering hull torpedo launcher.jpg|Palba ze zdvojeného torpédometu sekundárního trupu Image:Zadni_Torpedo.jpg|Palba z torpédometu nad sekundárním hangárem Štítový systém Deflektorové štíty slouží jako obrana proti nepřátelské palbě, nebezpečné radiaci, či drobným částicím mikrometeoritů. Když jsou štíty lodí třídy Sovereign vztyčeny, obklopují trup lodi v těsné blízkosti, a to zejména kvůli úspoře energie. Jejich průměrná vzdálenost od pláště trupu je přibližně pouhých 10 metrů. V případě potřeby může být tato vzdálenost větší, ovšem s vyšší spotřebou energie. Větší vzdálenost štítů od trupu lodi je užitečná zejména při nebezpečí kolize s jinou lodí či nebezpečným objektem, např. větším meteoritem. (Star Trek Nemesis) Přeprava Transportní systémy Na palubě lodí třídy Sovereign se nachází nejméně tři oddělené transportní místnosti, schopné teleportace z jedno místa na druhé (Star Trek: First Contact). Transportní konzola je v transportních místnostech lodí třídy Sovereign zabudována do zdi na proti transportní platformě (Star Trek: Insurrection). Transportéry mohou být ovládány také z můstku, a to hned ze dvou konzol - taktické a inženýrské. Lodě třídy Sovereign jsou také schopny transportovat menší plavidla - jako například útočné čluny [[Třída Scorpion|třídy Scorpion]], a to i v případě jejich pohybu. (Star Trek Nemesis) :Transportní místnost lodi třídy ''Sovereign se objevila pouze ve filmu Star Trek: Insurrection. Ve filmu Star Trek: First Contact se vůbec neobjevila. Byl to vůbec první film, v jehož průběhu se nám ani jednou nenaskytl pohled do transportní místnosti.'' Systémy pomocných plavidel Na zadní straně dorsální sekce primárního trupu se nalézá, hlavní hangár, který zabírá podstatnou část této zadní sekce trupu. Rozprostírá se skrze paluby 6 až 9. Když to mise vyžaduje, může být hangár třídy Sovereign zvětšen, aby zde mohly zadokovat i větší plavidla, např. runabouty či větší raketoplány. Sekundární hangár je umístěn na úplném konci inženýrského trupu. Je menší než hlavní hangár, ale je také schopen kontroly vzletových a přistávacích operací, stejně jako hlavní hangár. (Star Trek: First Contact) Třída Sovereign je také vybavena přídavným plavidlem, které je navrženo zejména pro speciální diplomatické mise. Tento typ plavidla se nazývá Kapitánova jachta. Na lodích třídy Sovereign je umístěna přímo pod hlavním torpédometem na spodní straně talířové sekce. (Star Trek: Insurrection) Po přestavbě byly lodě třídy Sovereign vybaveny také novým typem plavidla jménem ''Argo''. Tato plavidla jsou vybavena přídavnými křídly k lepší manévrovatelnosti v atmosféře planety. V hangáru Arga je umístěna speciální Bugina, vozidlo sloužící zejména k průzkumu v hornatém terénu. (Star Trek Nemesis) Image:Federation shuttlecraft & mission scoutship.jpg|Jeden z typů raketoplánů, jimiž jsou vybaveny lodě této třídy (ten spodní) Image:Captainsyacht.jpg|Kapitánova jachta krátce po vypuštění Image:Argo shuttle and buggy.jpg|Raketoplán Argo (pod ním jede bugina) Únikové moduly Lodě třídy Sovereign vezou velké množství únikových modulů. V případě vážného narušení bezpečnosti posádky, kdy je nutná evakuace, slouží tyto moduly stejnému účelu jako záchrané čluny na oceánských lodích. Únikové moduly se nacházejí po celé lodi třídy Sovereign, na primárním i sekundárním trupu. Na dorsální straně talířové sekce se nachází dvě řady modulů a další dvě také na spodní straně. Další moduly se nacházejí v řadách po obou stranách inženýrské sekce (sekundárního trupu). Na rozdíl od modulů na lodích třídy Galaxy či Intrepid (VOY: Year of Hell) zde není žádný uzávěr, který by se při stratu modulu odklopil. Únikové moduly na lodích Sovereign jsou samostatná plavidla, která se od trupu přímo oddělují, a po jejich vypuštění zůstávají prázdná místa. Do každého modulu vede speciální vstup, který se odklopí a vytvoří jakousi rampu, která spojuje koridor lodi s interiérem kapsle. Moduly jsou vybaveny tepelnými štíty pro atmosférický sestup, a jsou schopny přistání na povrchu. (Star Trek: First Contact) Prostory pro posádku Třída Sovereign má, jako další třídy federačních lodí, obvyklé vybavení dostupné posádce, včetně holopalub, tělocvičny či lodní knihovny. :Zdá se, že součástí posádky lodí třídy ''Sovereign nejsou civilisté, jak tomu bylo na větších lodích třídy Galaxy. Nicméně víme, že důstojníci v manželském svazku svou kajutu sdílejí s protějškem.'' (Star Trek Nemesis) Lékařské prostory ]] Ošetřovna, která se nachází na palubě 7, slouží na palubě lodí třídy Sovereign jako primární nemocnice, poskytující potřebnou lékařskou péči. Je vybavena šesti standardními a jedním vylepšeným biolůžkem a také PZH (pohotovostním zdravotnickým holoprogramem). Ošetřovna je také místo, kde se obvykle zdržuje hlavní lékař. Její součástí je také šéflékařova kancelář a malá laboratoř pro rutinní analýzy pacientů. Místnost sama je navržena tak, aby mohla být všestranně použita, a to například k pravidelným prohlídkám posádky, konzultačním schůzkám s lékařem a také k různým typům lékařské pohotovosti. Se svým vybavením může ošetřovna efektivně řešit většinu krizových situací, které se posádce mohou přihodit. (Star Trek: First Contact) Nedaleko ošetřovny se nachází kancelář lodního poradce. Její vybavení je podobné jako vybavení kterékoliv jiné obytné kajuty. (Star Trek: Insurrection) Kajuty posádky Uspořádání obytných kajut je navrženo jako modulární, takže jakákoliv jejich část může být rekonfigurována, aby tvořila větší či menší obytnou plochu. Většina obytných částí se nachází na vyšších a nižších patrech talířové sekce, kajuty jsou také většinou vybaveny okny. Podle jakési nepsané tradice Hvězdné flotily jsou kajuty vyšších důstojníků a VIP kajuty větší a luxusnější, než kajuty standardní. Důstojnické kajuty se obvykle skládají z obytné oblasti, jejíž součástí je osobní pracovní konzola, gauč, replikátor a malá jídelna. S obytnou oblastí je přímo propojena ložnice, jíž dominuje zejména velká postel. Je zde také malá místnost sloužící jako skříň. Další východ z ložnice vede do koupelnového přístěnku, ve kterém se nachází umyvadlo, zrcadlo, několik zásuvek a sonická sprcha. Kajuty vyšších důstojníků jsou většinou vybaveny plnohodnotnou koupelnou, jejíž součástí je velká vana. (Star Trek: Insurrection) Kánonem schválené lodě * USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E) * USS Sovereign Dodatky Výskyt * ''Star Trek'' filmy: ** "Star Trek: First Contact" ** "Star Trek: Insurrection" ** "Star Trek Nemesis" * DS9 ** "Sacrifice of Angels" (schéma LCARS) ** "Tears of the Prophets" (schéma LCARS) ** "What You Leave Behind" (schéma LCARS) * VOY ** "Drone" (schéma LCARS) Pozadí Třída Sovereign byla navržena produkčním designérem Hermanem Zimmermanem s pomocí ilustrátora Johna Eavese. Rick Sternbach později vypracoval konstrukční nákresy modelu, který postavila společnost Industrial Light & Magic pro film Star Trek: First Contact. Pro film Star Trek: Insurrection byl tento model nepatrně upraven. Když bylo rozhodnuto, že bude pod kvantový torpédomet umístěna Kapitánova jachta, byl přepracován, aby vypadal nepatrně baculatější a oblejší. Tato drobná změna však byla ničím ve srovnání se změnami pro film Star Trek Nemesis. Pro Star Trek Nemesis byla celá Enterprise-E modifikována, aby byla mnohem oblejší, jak John Eaves navrhoval ve svých původních nákresech. Model byl rozšířen v zadní části talíře podél vnitřního okraje impulzních motorů, aby talíř lépe splýval se sekundárním trupem. Modifikace podstoupily také warpové motory, které byly posunuty dopředu, aby daly lodi oblejší tvar při pohledu ze strany. Přední část sekundárního trupu v blízkosti navigačního deflektoru byla posunuta nahoru, aby deflektor těsněji obepínala. Na Enterprise v jednotlivých třech filmech mohou být další drobné změny, které nebyly ani zmíněny, protože k jejímu ztvárnění bylo použito mnoho fyzických i počítačem generovaných modelů. Poznámky Ricka Sternbacha na TrekBBS označují třídu Sovereign jako těžký křižník o váze 3 205 000 metrických tun s obvyklou posádkou kolem 855 lidí a maximální letovou rychlostí warpem 9.9. Také prohlásil, že bylo zamýšleno udělat z třídy Sovereign nástupce třídy ''Excelsior''. Oficiální průřezový plakát plavidla, který byl vydán po uvedení filmu First Contact označuje loď jako "Průzkumníka typu 2". Tato informace byla později potvrzena kánonem. Podle dalších produkčních sdělení, byla Enterprise-E po svém dokončení původně pojmenována USS Honorius, ale krátce po zničení Enterprise-D, byl Honorius přejmenován na Enterprise. Historie se v tomto případě opakovala, neboť podle Gena Roddenberryho byla Enterprise-A původně pokřtěna pod jménem USS Yorktown, a po zničení originální Enterprise přejmenována. Vypadá to, že lodě třídy Sovereign mají nejméně dvě rozdílné ošetřovny, alespoň podle filmů Star Trek: First Contact a Star Trek Nemesis, které naznačují, že se ošetřovny nachází na palubách 8 a 16. Třída Sovereign není první třídou plavidel, která mají několik ošetřoven. Ve filmu Star Trek Generations můžeme vidět doktorku Beverly Crusherovou evakuující ošetřovnu v inženýrském trupu na palubě ''Enterprise''-D. Pacienti se později přesunuli do ošetřovny v talířové sekci. V produkčních poznámkách k filmu Star Trek: First Contact, označil Michael Okuda jako prototyp třídy Sovereign loď jménem USS Sovereign. Naznačil, že registrace prototypu je kolem čísla 75000. Tato informace později dala několika fanouškům falešnou víru, že registrace lodi Sovereign je skutečně NX-75000 či NCC-75000. Třída Sovereign je také krátce zméněna v Star Trek Encyklopedii, ale plavidlo samotné zde není zobrazeno. Externí odkazy *Změny Sovereignu na Technická knihovna Daystromova institutu *[http://www.ottens.co.uk/forgottentrek/tng_3.php Navrhování třídy Sovereign] na Zapomenutý Trek *[http://www.lcarscom.net/fsd/art/1701-e.html Navrhování Enterprise-E] na Federation Starship Datalink Sovereign de:Sovereign-Klasse en:Sovereign class es:Clase Sovereign fr:Classe Sovereign